


Secret Voices of the Garden

by PastaLover23



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A bunch of random oneshots of the same story, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLover23/pseuds/PastaLover23
Summary: Throughout the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood storyline, strange letters and warnings are being sent to our favorite characters. Who is the writer and why are they doing this?Also, who is that strange girl who has been delivering all these letters?This is just something to do when I’m bored and to just practice my writing. Criticism is welcome.





	Secret Voices of the Garden

Colonel Roy Mustang was known as many things. The Hero Of the Ishavalen War, a womanizer, a bastard, a threat, a snake, and much more more.

But the one thing he was never known to be by his men was surprised, or stunned, to silence.

It all started on a more than average day in the office, where his men worked diligently outside of his office at their own private desks. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had just dropped by to leave an enormous stack of paperwork when it happened.

A woman knocked on the door to his office, peeking her head in through the still ajar door. She was wearing what seemed to be the average delivery attire, a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her arms. The flowers were decorated with various shades of purple, yellow, and white while surrounded by green leaves and stems. But besides the strange delivery, to a military officer at work no less, was the lady’s features, which obviously seemed to scream out ‘ _foreigner_ ’.

She had hair which seemed to be a shade of fiery red, close to a very vibrant red orange with lighter streaks woven in. Her eyes were a greenish color, decorated with light flecks of Amber, or brown. It was difficult to tell without getting closer. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks were covered with an orange blush. Brown dots, which he almost didn’t recognize as freckles since there seemed to be a slight over abundance, decorated her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. She seems to be of a firm, and muscular build, but he wasn’t quite sure as her uniform covered her form.

“Um,” the young lady said, interrupting Roy’s swift analysis of her appearance. He looked at her curiously, similar to his lieutenant who shared his curiosity.

“Delivery for Roy Mustang?” She said after a moment, in a nervous, but inquiring tone. She looked at Roy for confirmation.

“That would be me” he replied, in the voice of a charmer, a smirk littering his features as he saw the girl’s face seem to darken whether from embarrassment or interest, he wasn’t so sure.

She gave him a nod before approaching his desk and laying the flowers atop the wooden top. She then pulled out a vanilla envelope which she then held out for Roy to take.

He glanced at it before, letting a moment pass before taking it.

“The delivery was made from an Alchemist from central. They said to tell you to “look deeper for the truth” when you open that letter, whatever that means. I tried to ask for more but they wouldn’t say.” The girl said, taking a step back, and pulling out what seems to be a notepad from her breast pocket. She took a pen, marking something, before placing the items back and giving Roy a small smile.

“Thank you,” Roy told her, interest peaked at the letters contents. He gave her a nod of dismissal, which she took since she turned and left from whence she came.

“Colonel?” Riza asked, as she watched him open the letter, to which his eyes skimmed at what seemed to be lightening speed. He didn’t respond to her question.

His eyes seemed to stop at certain portions of the paper, before widening and pushing his face closer to the paper as if he were trying to peer at the smallest speck of dust.

He then abruptly looked up at Riza, eyes grim but determined. “Get me everything you can on Shou Tucker, the Sowing Life Alchemist.”

Riza, being the ever faithful subordinate and follower, saluted. “Sir!” She exclaimed before swiftly walking out.

Roy let out a sigh, tossing the paper onto his desk and standing up. He glanced at the untouched bouquet, eyes questioning. If the contents of that letter were this revealing then certainly these flowers were not just for show.

Upon a closer look of the cut flowers, he recognized only one. In the center of the bouquet were a quartet of white roses, pressed neatly together. Followed were a ring of white flowers which seemed to dip outwards. The pollinated center resembled a deep pit to which the petals ended into. Lastly were the large, long, and hanging purple flowers, bordering on the color lavender.

Roy knew the color white represented innocence and purity, but that was all. Was there another meaning behind the colors, or was the bouquet just a guise to hide the delivery of the letter?

Roy let out a sigh. This day had started out so well and now this. He looked at the bouquet once more before grabbing it and leaving his office. As he did so, in his haste, he accidentally ran into warrant officer Falman.

Falman, whom had been blinded by a stack of papers, dropped them to the floor due the impact. “Dammit” the man muttered as he knelt down to grab the papers.

“Sorry about that Falman” Roy said apologetically, being at least sympathetic as it was his fault.

“What’s with the flowers?” The man on the floor asked as he evened out a few papers in a mini stack before continuing to collect the ones on the floor. He paused for a moment and looked at the flowers, before looking at the flowers curiously.

“That’s a strange group of flowers” the man said, as he stood and peered at the plants in a suspicious manner.

Roy looked at his subordinate curiously. “How so?” Wondering if the man had seen something he hadn’t.

Falman looked at him before shrugging. “Either the one who sent those to you just thought those were pretty or they were trying to warn you.” The man said, but his voice had dropped to a low tone, his expression still neutral.

Roy looked at him in surprise, eyes widening before he also retained a neutral, but carefree, expression on his face. “Oh really? And what do they mean?” He asked while nodding his head towards the doors to the outside.

Falman, seeming to catch his drift, discreetly nodded before saying, “How about I tell you over lunch? I know this great Aruegan place which just opened up down the block.”

“Sounds good”

 

And with that, the two left the Eastern command building.

 

As the two walked to their destination, Falman described the meaning of each specific flower. “The roses, although representing purity, also represent secrecy. The little white ones are known as white oleander, which are kinda toxic so don’t breathe them in too much, or spend time time touching the petals. Be lucky that your wearing gloves. These mostly represent caution or just act as a warning. And the last one is known as Monkshood, otherwise known as-“

“Aconite” Roy interrupted, a hand to his chin in thought. “I remembered that the Madame would often have those littered out around her brothel at times.”

Falman nodded his head before just continuing. “Those often represent betrayal or something deadly or dangerous is nearby. Putting those specific flowers together would mean that-“

“That there’s trouble on its way. That’s what he meant by to look behind the meanings. Hes practically saying we need be cautious as there is danger nearby or that’s it's coming, and either it’s a secret or that must be kept secret.” Roy finished

“Well either that or it was random chance,” Falman added, to which Roy his eyes at.

“I doubt that. The circumstances around this delivery were too specific.”The Colonel then paused.

“Wait, how do now so much about flowers?”

Falman grinned sheepishly. “Well, it is my job to seek out and discover information right? You never when flower messaging can come in handy.”

Roy just nodded his head and smirked. “Well it sure came in handy this time around.” His smirk then fell. “I’m going to need to keep this quiet. I’ll debrief the team to keep a look for anything suspicious, but for now, discuss this with no one. That’s an order.”

Falman saluted in response. “Sir yes sir.”

 

—————————————————————

Meanwhile, halfway across the city in a small flower shop, stood the delivery girl from earlier, arranging a small bouquet of flowers and selling it to a customer at the cash register.

The couple currently there smiled in thanks as they left with their package.

The girl grinned before heading to a back room, after calling out, “I’m taking my break Mrs. Chime!”

She sat down on a wooden chair at a decorated wooden table, pulling out the small booklet she had taken out earlier in Roy’s office. She opened up the page where she had last marked a check mark at the very top.

The sentence she had checked stated, _‘Shou Tucker-Chimera/Human transmutation-Save Nina’_

The girl smiled happily to herself, remembering her encounter with a certain person.

“Step one done, a lot more to go.”


End file.
